


Days to go

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before the Royal Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days to go

‘’Kate?’’ William yelled, slamming the door behind him with his foot.

‘’Upstairs!’’ she yelled back. William flung his bag on the couch, shrugged off his jacket and took two steps at the time before he wrapped Kate in a tight embrace.

‘’Hi there,’’ she said, nuzzling his neck. ‘’Did you miss me?’’

‘’Very much,’’ William smiled. ‘’Being away from you for more than three hours drives me crazy.’’

Kate rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. ‘’How was the game?’’ she then asked, noticing William was still dirty and sweaty. ‘’You need a shower.’’

‘’Fine,’’ William shrugged. ‘’Nothing special. I was itching to get back to you. Shower with me?’’ he then added hopeful.

Kate laughed. ‘’You’re the worst. But I can actually take care of myself for a couple of hours, though. I don’t need you by my side every minute of every day.’’

‘’I know, but I just want to be here when another detail for the wedding has to be discussed. I don’t want you dealing with that alone. Did today go well or are you still feeling so stressed out?’’

Now it was Kate’s time to shrug. She had been feeling itchy and cranky the last couple of days instead of happy. She and William were getting married in two days now and almost everything was planned to the second. Nothing could possibly go wrong. It wasn’t about that which made Kate feel so nervous, it was more the idea of being live on television for the whole world to watch. The rehearsal in the Abbey yesterday went well and she had calmed a bit after that. But today, when William was gone playing polo, the nervous came crashing back, making her stomach flutter every time she thought about Friday. She had confided some of her worries to William, who was able to take some of the stress away.

‘’Talk to me,’’ William tried to urge her on. He knew the whole prospect of their wedding was very daunting for Kate and of course, for him as well. But he was a little more used to being such a public figure and for Kate this was just the start. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible at their wedding day.

Kate walked away from him and fell on the bed. William followed. ‘’It’s all the same things I told you about yesterday. The big picture. It has nothing do to with how our wedding is going to go or details I don’t like. I just have to come to terms with the massive publicity.’’

‘’What if you were to marry me in the Abbey without all those tv crews inside? When it was just you, me and our guests?’’

‘’That would be perfect,’’ Kate smiled.

‘’Well, then think about it that way,’’ William said, softly stroking her cheek. Kate leaned in to him and kissed his cheek. ‘’The cameras are not that visible, they are very discreetly placed. Just think about me and how we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. When you can’t see those cameras, it is easy to pretend they aren’t there at all.’’

‘’Maybe you’re right,’’ Kate thought out loud. ‘’Just enjoy the moment, with you, up at the altar, getting married. I have to banish every other thought out of my head.’’ She paused for a moment, looking at William.

‘’What?’’ he asked.

‘’I think it will be very easy to do that, banning out other thought, you know. I think, when we are up there, it will be very easy to only think about you and our future.’’ She leaned in to him again and William pulled her close.

‘’You better,’’ he said jokingly. ‘’We can’t have you think about how your hair looks on the telly when you so your ‘’I do’s’’ now, can we?’’

‘’We don’t say ‘’I do’’, but ‘’I will.’’ Kate nudged him.

‘’Is this how our marriage is going to be? I comfort you and then you take the first chance possible to correct me while doing it?’’

‘’Pretty much,’’ Kate laughed. To make it up to him, she kissed him again.


End file.
